El accidente
by hinathita
Summary: por un accidente la puede perder por accidente la conocio y por accidente se enamor volvi wii capitulo 4 UP SASUHINA y otras mas
1. inicio

El accidente

Hola yo de regreso jaja sobre una chica diferente he tenido umm problemas y tal vez no suba el capitulo 7 hasta marzo juju ^.^ bueno espero que os guste

-dialogo-

_-pensamiento-_

A claro los personajes no me pertenescen y en este fic todos son jounis y tienen de 20 a 26 ya hay parejas emm y ya creo que es todo

_Como fue que sucedió aun no puedo creer que la chica de la que jamás pensé enamorarme estaría justo ahora batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte aun el recuerdo me quema. Todo comenzó hace 6 meses Naruto me convenció de volver a Konoha después de que el junto con todos los chicos me ayudaron a matar a Itachi…_

Se ve la puerta principal de Konoha en ella 3 personas esperando cuando de repente un grupo de jóvenes llega

-tsunade-sama ¡son ellos!.

-ya veo así que Naruto tenia razón.

-etto algo anda mal- decía la Hyuga mientras señalaba a akamaru cargando un cuerpo inconsciente

-Naruto lo lograste-corría a los brazos del recién llegado

-no fue nada deatebayo-mientras correspondía al abrazo- Sasuke esta muy mal herido vieja tsunade sálvalo por favor-

-solo porque esto es urgente sino te agarro a golpes, chicos ustedes deben de estar agotados también cierto vallan a descansar y después pasen al hospital, Sakura tu lleva a Naruto al hospital debe de estar mal herido igual o más que Sasuke.

-yo… yo te acompaño Sakura.

-si Hina vámonos.

-------------------------------------------------------en el hospital una semana después------------------------

-hmp donde estoy-mientras observaba alrededor

-baka en Konoha-

-hmp-

-Naruto ya llegue como amaneciste hoy- decía la joven Haruno mientras cerraba la puerta – te traje… Sasuke ya despertaste que alivio-

_-¡NO!_ _Piedad kami-sama esta loca otra vez noo-_

-naru tengo que informarle esto a Tsunade-sama te veo luego-decía mientras le deba un corto beso en los labios-casi lo olvido te prepare ramen (N/T no estoy segura de si así se escribe ) ten- decía mientras lo sacaba de su bolso -bien me voy hina viene después.

-hai te veo después.

-hmp así que si se te izo dobe.

-déjame en paz .

-hmp.

-tienes otra palabra que no se hmp.

-si.

-ya se mientras esperamos a hina te pongo al día.

- haz lo que quieras.

-_valla las cosas si cambian en 10 años ahora soy el único soltero sin contar a shino, choji y a ese chico de sexo dudoso como se llamaba aa Sai digo Naruto esta con Sakura, Kiba he Ino difícil de creer Temari se mudo para acá y se caso con el vago y Neji dios inexpresivo Neji se ligo a ten-ten y lee se fue a la aldea de la lluvia porque su esposa es de halla dios a y como si fuer poco Neji esta comprometido con ten-ten igual que Kiba con Ino pobres an renunciado a su libertad y kakashi vendió su alma se caso con Anko y es papa de una niña Rin y espera su segundo hijo y Kurenai es mamá –_

-hola Naruto-kun … ho Uchiha ya ha despertado-

-_dios quien es ella su cara me suena y sus ojos es una Hyuga mmm no esta mal espera que cosas piensas Sasuke dios-_

-hmp.

-ha no le hagas caso lo tiraron de chiquito y por eso solo sabe decir hmp- decía mientras se reía y Hinata se tapaba la boca para esconder una risita

- a mi al menos no me han golpeado tantas veces que todas mis neuronas han muerto-

Hinata esta vez se le escapo la risa

-Hinata-chan que mala-

-gomen gomen no era mi intención –decia mientras se sentaba en la cama de Naruto –me contaron que mañana te dan de alta.

-de verdad genial.

-o mira la hora me tengo que ir tengo que ver a Asuma y Rin-

-bien nos vemos.

-adiós cuídense.

-------------------------------------- dos semanas después----------------------------------------------------------

En el mercado

-bien tengo las verduras, el arroz solo falta el pescado- decía una chica que camina mientras leía una lista –o casi olvido el te- entonces la gravedad izo lo suyo Hinata se dio cuent6a de que iba a caer y espero el golpe pero no lo sintió

-hmp ten mas cuidado- mientras la sostenía de la cintura

-a lo siento-mientras se enderezaba -iba distraída gracias Uchiha-cuando sus ojos vieron los del joven se quedaron así acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro – etto… yo… yo me tengo que ir-

-hmp.

-nos vemos uchiha

Hinata avía dejado los territorio Hyuga y tenía un departamento no era ostentoso pero bueno era feliz entro y cerro la puerta al entrar colgó en su perchero su chaleco se quito los zapatos y vio como siempre su sillón y su mesa de centro con flores frescas, del lado derecho del sillón la puerta al baño mas atrás un comedor pequeño del lado derecho igualmente la cocina y del lado izquierdo su cama

-bien ha hacer la cena.

Después de 15 minutos

-que aproveche.

De repente tocaron su puerta

-¿Quién?-mientras se levanta

-Hinata soy yo Sakura.

-a que pasa-dice mientras abre la puerta

-Tsunade –sama tiene una misión para ti.

-bien.

-andando que esperas.

-aa.. ahora-decía mientras tomaba su chaleco del perchero y se ponía los zapatos

-si-la jalo así afuera

-----------------------------------------------15 minutos después----------------------------------------------------

Tocan la puerta del despacho de la hokague (N/T no se si lo escribí bien)

-tsunade-sama-dijeron ambas al unisonó haciendo una reverencia

-a bien Sasuke ella es tu compañera.

-hmp.

-Hinata salen en una hora el sabe de que trata la misión.

-si Tsunade-sama-mientras salía del despacho

Bien aquí se acaba el cap 1 comenten adiós


	2. Nuestro primer accidente

Capitulo 2 : la misión

En la entrada de Konoha se ve a un joven recargado en la puerta con la noche a todo lo que da una joven ninja bajaba de un árbol

-listo perdón por..por esperar.

-hmp me da igual solo no te atrases- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar

-disculpa Uchiha-san etto de que trata la misión-mientras lo seguía y se ponía a su altura

-hmp vamos a los subamos a los árboles-dando un brinco

-hai-imitándole

-la hokague quiere que le entreguemos unos documentos al kasekage es sobre los próximos exámenes, no ahí gran riesgo pero dijo que entre más rápido mejor, también menciono que eres la mas rápida de todas las kunoishi, asi que avanzaremos hasta donde podamos hoy.

-hai.

Y asi pasaron al rederos de 3 horas en total silencio ambos sumergidos perfectamente en sus pensamientos cuando de repente Hinata bajo del árbol, Sasuke la siguió.

-que pasa.

-tengo hambre- ruge su estomago-podemos parar además Sakura-chan dijo que no avías descansado de tu misión porque no duermes, voy a ver si aquí es seguro-byakugan-revisaba la zona minuciosamente si todo esta bien hay un riachuelo cerca ire por agua mientras tu haces la tienda-comienza a caminar.

-hmp porque me estás dando órdenes-"_me está mandando que se cree_"

-etto porque…yo soy jounin y tu eres genin-decía tranquila

-…-"_ha ese pequeño detalle por favor yo podría ganarle si quisiera_"(la neta le dio pena porque lo callo)

-bien voy por el agua-se marcha

-eso de ser un genin apesta has la tienda blablá que se cree Hyuga torpe, demo tengo sueño-decía mientras empezaba a armar la tienda

15 minutos después se ve a Hinata llegar con las cantimploras y 4 pescados

-bien ya esta falta leña-comienza a recoger palos y hojas secas para hacer una fogata una vez que tenía suficiente la prende con un encendedor y comienza ha asar los pescados, entra a la tienda para despertar a Sasuke se pone mas cerca de lo que debería en cuclillas y comienza a moverlo

-etto Uchiha-san-mientras lo mueve

-¿que?¿que pasa? Nos atacan.

-…-

Por el sobre salto Hinata perdió el equilibrio y provoco que callera cobre el Uchiha asiéndolo girar y por la sorpresa de Sasuke levanto la cabeza y se besaron de una forma un tanto inquietante (N/A como siento que no me explique bien Sasuke acostado boca arriba y Hinata sobre el besándose) por razones que en ese momento desconocían no cortaron el beso, Hinata al ver lo que podía suceder se separo un poco

-perdón fue un accidente-decía mientras se levantaba lentamente-etto la cena esta lista-sale de la tienda de acampar

-hmp.

Fue su única respuesta….

Y asta aquí jajajaja lo siento hasta la próxima semana n//n


	3. Continua la mision & ¿el festival?

La misión continua & el ¿Festival?

Después de se accidente la cena no tubo gran charla ya que Hinata trataba de no desmayarse y esconder su sonrojo color neón, mientras que Sasuke no sabía que hacer solo comía cuando de repente se escucha un sonido detrás de un arbusto, en automático reaccionaron

-byakugan-grito mientras hacia las posiciones de manos – 6 ninjas del sonido nos están rodeando.

-hmp esto terminara rápido-

Un ninja lo ataca con una kunai por la espalda el cual Sasuke derriba fácilmente, cuando se percato de que eran un clon de sombras

-¡UCHIHA-SAMA CUIDADO!-

mientras lanzaba una kunai la cual paso ligeramente cerca del cabello de sasuke, tras el se oyó un sonido de dolor, sasuke desenfundo un sharingan y se preparo cuando vieron salirles al paso varias serpientes, sasuke y hinata saltaron varios metros para escapar de las mordidas de esos animales ponzoñosos cuando hinata fue rozada por una shuriken la cual rompió su ropa, de entre la malesa salieron el resto de los hombres, varios con katanas se avalanzoaron sobre los jóvenes que caian en el suelo, sasuke se avalanzo rápidamente sobre el primero de ellos, logro clavarle la kunai en su cuerpo, pero el segundo le pego con la katana con toda su fuerza aventándolo varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse contra una pared blanca.

Hinata mostro una cara de gran dolor al ver a su compañero en una situación tan precaria, pero cuando lo vio noto algo raro en su compañero, no estaba sangrando por ningún lado.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para su sorpresa ya que otra espada se le acerco a unos centímetros de su cara y se clavo en el suelo, hinata lo contrataco con un par de golpes sobre el cuerpo tumbándolo, otros dos hombres se acercaron a hinata pero fueron tumbados por un par de golpes.

Al solo quedar tres enemigos el que estaba en medio dio la orden con su mano para que se retiraran del lugar el se le quedo viendo fijamente a la joven Hinata sonrió.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos como la luna, pero son eclipsadas por los ojos de el- señalaba con la espada a sasuke.

-Sus ojos de el son un sol negro que te acabara devorando jovencita.

-No sus ojos no son un sol negro, son una perla en bruto.

El joven se quito su mascara y mostro un pelo rojizo amarrado en una coleta y le sonrió a Hinata.

-Muy bien me retiro por hoy mi jovencita, pero adviértele a tu caballero andante, que la próxima vez no usare una espada sin filo.

Hinata suspiro no comprendía que había pasado ¿quién era él? Y fue entonces cuando escucho a Sasuke quejarse, corrió los más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron asía el que se encontraba tirado en el suelo lo acomodo en sus piernas…

-Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama- lo movia con desesperación mientras intentaba despertarlo-¡SASUKE ABRE DE UNA VEZ LOS OJOS!-decia con pánico la joven.

-hmp que pasa-decia con debilidad el joven para intentar enderezarse.

-espera estas muy débil-de su porta shuriken saco un pequeño frasco le quito con cuidado la playera para encontrarse con un enorme moretón en la boca del estomago-dios lo bueno es que no fue nada mas serio-observaba la joven mientras colocaba el ungüento en círculos, con cuidado, cuando el moretón comenzó a disminuir uno minutos después ella le coloco su playera de nuevo y de repente comenzó a llover no tenía fuerza para moverlo pero si para protegerlo así que lo dejo descansar en su piernas, mientras pensaba que tal vez ese golpe no había sido tan pequeño como ella creía eso la preocupo, tal vez no había compartido mucho con el pero era su compañero y no se iba a perdonar si por su culpa le pasaba algo fue entonces cuando, Sasuke respiro normal nuevamente empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Hinata empapada entre lagrimas y lluvia protegiéndolo a el con su cuerpo haciendo k su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo y temblara de frio…

-¿Hyuga? –con cansancio en los músculos, levanto el brazo y le toco la cara a Hinata-tienes fiebre-noto el Uchiha.

-no es nada, ¿ya estas mejor?, es mejor que nos apuremos o nos resfriaremos además ya anocheció -mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-si.

Cuando ambos estaban de pie Hinata le sonrió y con el brazo se seco las lagrimas, en ese instante el mundo le dio vueltas y la fiebre la venció, Sasuke reacciono y la atropo, cargándola entro a la tienda y con algo de vergüenza le saco la blusa empapada junto con el chaleco y de la mochila de ella saco la blusa seca pero tenia que secarla primero a ella o no…

"_Sasuke piensa que rayos vas a hacer, haciendo esto pareces kakashi, la tengo que cuidar digo esta así por mi culpa, idea"_

Sasuke se saco su playera y con cuidado la comenzó a secar intentando no agarrar de mas ni mirar de mas _ (( N/A yo creo que eso le costó ustedes no))_ una vez "seca" _le_ coloco su blusa seca y la recostó sobre su bolsa de dormir, después izo lo mismo con sus pantalones y seco también con su playera.

"_bien está seca pero creo que necesito bajarle la fiebrey no tengo ni idea de que hacer mmm piensa piensa aaa un paño de agua" _tomo la blusa de ella ya mojada y se la coloco en la frente, el también se cabio de ropa ya que no estaba nada seco.

------------------------------------------------------------a la mañana siguiente-------------------------------------

-que, que paso- se intento levantar la Hyuga cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre la suya, al observar con detenimiento vio a Sasuke dormido alado de ella con su blusa en la mano…

-etto- Uchiha-sama- lo movió despacio una vez que se sentó bien.

-he, que pasa, a ya despertaste- le pone su mano sobre la frente- y parece que la fiebre por fin seso, toma tu blusa sécala, junto con la demás ropa mientras desmonto el campamento-dijo si dar rodeos el Uchiha y cuando se dirigió a la salida algo lo detuvo.

-gracias.

-hmp.

El resto del camino cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin vieron la entrada a la villa, adornada ; al entrar vieron todo el pueblo lleno de vida fue cuando los guardias los vieron.

-ho los ninjas de la hoja los estábamos esperando, el kasekage quiere los documentos.

-hai- decían ambos al unisonó

Comenzaron a caminar cuando al entrar al centro de la villa vieron mucha gente viendo puestos de aquí para allá…

-etto- puedo preguntar que pasa-dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias

-hai es que estamos celebrando el festival de las flores.

-ho ya veo había escuchado antes de el dicen que las flores de la luna se abren todas al mismo tiempo en noche de luna llena ¿no?.

-correcto señorita veo que esta bien informada.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la oficina de kasekage ….

Wiii se acabo XD yo se que querían mas pero nooo los dejare con ansias

Si perdón si los he hecho esperar porfavor comenten y gracias a todos los que les gusto este fic

Dentro de pocos días subo el siguiente digo tengo inspiración en vacaciones XD

Sayoo


	4. ¿Festival?

Volvi perdón por el retraso gomene espero y disfruten el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 4 ¿Festival?

El joven kasekage los esperaba en la gran oficina mientras su querida alumna Matsuri les traía un té…

—Pasen por favor espero que su viaje no haya tenido percances—decía el kasekage tranquilamente.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no—decía la Hyuga sin muchos ánimos.

—Un guerrillero con katana de cabellera rojiza—decía Gaara adelantándose a la pelinegra

—Si— respondió esta ultima.

—No les robaron los pergaminos—decía serio el pelirojo.

—Negativo, pero me gustaría que un ninja medico revisara a mi compañero fue lastimado en el ataque—decía algo preocupada la ojiperla sin tomar en cuenta la mirada furiosa del Uchiha.

—Bien los pergaminos por favor—decía Gaara mientras se giraba en su silla.

—hai.

El Uchiha coloca los pergaminos en la mesa y se retiran siendo guiados por Matsuri hacia la enfermería, se encontraba un joven alto de tez bronceada, de caballera negra y unos interesantes ojos verdes con la banda de la arena en su frente.

—Takumi-chan te traigo a los shinobis de Konoha para una revisión ¿si?—decía la castaña antes de mirar a la Hyuga—te veo después Hinata-chan.

—hai.

—Hola—decía el ojiverde—disculpe señorita se puede sentar aquí —decía señalando una camilla junto a el.

—Claro—le sonríe Hinata

—Veamos—decía mientras comenzaba a salir el chacra verde de sus manos, tardo alrededor de 5 minutos —todo bien solo uno que otro raspón eres una hyuga muy fuerte—decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Como sabes que soy una…Hyuga—decía sonrojada la pelinegra.

—En la academia ninja nos hacen estudiar la historia de nuestro aliados además—le sonríe—nunca olvidaría unos ojos tan hermosos—decía como último antes de mirarla de manera intensa sin tomar en cuenta a un Uchiha sumamente molesto.

—Hmp yo soy el herido—decía fríamente el azabache.

—Oh claro disculpa mi descortesía pero dijeron que los revisara a los dos y pensé que como caballero que eres dejarías pasar primero a la señorita ¿no?—le decía con un toque de competencia Takumi.

—Hmp—mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Listo hem…

—Hinata—le sonríe antes de levantarse.

—El nombre tan lindo como el rostro no—le decía coqueto el joven de ojos verdes.

—sonrojo—por favor…podrías ver a mi compañero no sé si la pomada que aplique sea suficiente—decía la Hyuga levantándose.

—Claro, disculpa en donde recibió el golpe—decía Takumi.

—En la boca del estómago—decía la Hyuga un tanto intranquila.

—Muy bien—el joven volvió a juntar chacra en sus manos y reviso la herida, 2 minutos después el chacra de color verde desapareció de las manos del ojiverde—tu pomada es muy buena no tiene nada están bien aunque te recomiendo que no te esfuerce demasiado—decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa de superioridad—ya te puedes quitar.

Sasuke se levanta más molesto de lo que jamás pensó estar se dirigió a la Hyuga que lo veía con clara tranquilidad puesto que nada malo le había pasado, la sujeto de la mano y un poquito brusco la jalo asía la puerta cuando…

—Oye Hinata estas libre esta noche—le decía Takumi sacando de las casillas al joven Uchiha.

—No ella está ocupada esta noche—contestaba ya exasperado el Uchiha sin tomar en cuenta a la joven Hyuga.

—No sabía que eran pareja—decía Takumi sorprendido por la contestación del joven.

—No tendrías por qué saber algo que no es de tu incumbencia no crees—le decía de manera presumían el azabache.

—Es solo que no pareces enamorado de ella, normalmente es muy fácil darse cuenta de esas cosas se ve en los ojos de las personas y tú no la miras ni con amor ni con otra emoción y quisiera que ella me dijera lo contrario no su porta voz no crees—le decía con astucia el joven ninja arenero.

Desde hace mucho que Sasuke no se encontraba en una encrucijada como esa y no sabía si Hinata le seguiría la mentira que soltó, el joven Uchiha solo la observo con unos ojos fríos y suplicantes, por su parte Takumi esperaba la contestación de Hinata con algo de arrogancia…

—Si—dijo en un susurro la Hyuga sonrojándose a niveles desconocidos sin mirar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes que la miraban sumamente sorprendidos.

—Oh entonces bella dama mis disculpas, solo una pregunta por qué no se muestran afecto como los demás—decía Takumi con algo de esperanzas.

—Yo soy muy penosa—susurro rápido la Hyuga—Y el muy orgulloso.

—Bueno entonces les deseo lo mejor—decía girándose y arreglando unas cosas en su escritorio.

—Arigato—decía como ultimo la ojiperla antes de salir siendo seguida por Sasuke.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Kasekage, en donde antes de entrar el joven Uchiha la tomo de la mano y la empujo con tranquilidad contra la pared de la entrada, la acorralo entre sus brazos…

—Porque—decía cortante el ojinegro.

—Porque ¿Qué?—le decía tímida la Hyuga.

—Porque seguiste con esa mentira—le decía el Uchiha buscando sus ojos.

—era..era…lo…que….querías ¿no?—decía sin comprender su punto.

—Como lo sabias—decía frio el Uchiha.

—Sakura… me dijo que… si decías alguna mentira era… o porque estabas enojado o te querías ir y que te siguiera el juego—decía la Hyuga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ósea que no te gusto—decía esperando oír que sí, que al igual que las demás ella estaba loquita por él.

—No, porque piensas eso—decía la Hyuga colorada.

—El Uchiha busco sus ojos y solo vio duda nada de mentira—por nada—se separa y entra a la casa—_dijo que no pues que esta ciega o que digo no es por ser vanidoso pero digo soy yo no._

Al entrar el joven a la sala se encuentra al kasekage besándose con pasión con su "alumna"…

El joven Uchiha tosió para dar a entender que ya estaban ahí, por lo que Gaara soltó de jalón a la joven con cara de yo no fui, dejando a la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas…

—Gracias por emm traerme los…—decía con cierta dificultad el pelirojo.

—Traerte los documentos claro—le sonríe con cara de burla la joven castaña.

—Sí, una petición más…lleva a los jóvenes a sus aposentos en la casa—decía Gaara por fin recobrando la compostura.

—Hai—se gira asía la Hyuga y le da a entender que por favor finja que no vio nada—síganme por favor—mientras comienza a caminar.

—Hai—dice la pelinegra tomando levemente al Uchiha del brazo para hacerlo caminar.

Pasaron a la sala, y justo a la izquierda de esta estaban las escaleras Matsuri paso primero y tras ella Hinata, junto con Sasuke caminaron un poco antes de encontrar la primera puerta .

―Hinata tu y yo ocupamos el cuarto de Temari―le decía la castaña señalando la puerta, la abrió y dejo ver una pieza amplia con una cama grande y algunas plantas, junto con una puerta de cristal que daba paso a un gran balcón—Espero no te moleste compartir el cuarto con migo—decía con pena la castaña.

—En absoluto—le decía la Hyuga con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno en ese caso, yo voy a salir hoy en la noche con…—se sonroja la castaña—bueno no creo que sea necesario decir el nombre ¿verdad?.

—Bien estoy muy contenta por ti—le decía la pelinegra con entusiasmo.

—Gracias pero lo que te quería decir es si te gustaría ir con Takumi le gustaste mucho—le decía muy alegre la castaña.

—Oh vaya—decía la pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—yo…creo que paso.

—¿Qué?,¿Por qué?—decía la castaña desilusionada.

—Tu sabes como soy no podría—decía fingiendo demencia de la verdadera razón.

—Hmp a mi esta platica no me importa, te molestaría decirme cual es mi cuarto—le decía el Uchiha ya chocado de escuchar esa platica.

—Ha claro lo siento mucho, dos puertas después de esta es el de huéspedes—decía sonrojada la castaña.

—Hmp con permiso—decía con frialdad el azabache mientras salía de la habitación.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio y escucharon como la puerta se abría y se cerraba antes de echarse a reír a carcajada limpia por haber olvidado la presencia del Uchiha…

—Anda tienes que salir y conocer gente Hina—le decía la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

—Pero no tengo ropa—decía la pelinegra ya dándose por vencida.

—Yo te presto—decía como ultimo la castaña antes de echarse a correr por los preparativos (maquillaje, ropa y accesorios).

30 minutos después (7:50pm)

Se ve a un joven azabache tirado en una cama grande pegada a la pared derecha, enfrente de la cama un tocador, del lado derecho de la cama había un gran ventanal que estaba corrido dejando entrar un brisa refrescante al cuarto, el joven esta sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

—Hmp pase—decía con frialdad el Uchiha sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

—Sasuke-san—decía con timidez la Hyuga al entrar al cuarto.

—Hmp—decía el Uchiha al enderezarse en la cama y ver a la ojiperla, Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla con una yukata azul cielo con un estampado de mariposas en blanco con su obi del mismo color que marcaba perfectamente su cintura y la abertura del cuello mostraba el inicio de sus pechos, su cuello era adornado por una gargantilla blanca, traía una parte del cabello en un chongo sostenido unas mariposas de plata, mientras la otra iba suelta sobre su hombro derecho, se apreciaba el maquillaje en su rostro pues sus pestañas se veían más negras y enchinadas, sus ojos se veían mas grandes por el delineador, tenía una leve sombra de color azul combinada con plata y sus labios se veían a un más rosas con ese brillo que se había puesto, además la habitación se había llenado de un olor de jazmín, y en su mano izquierda llevaba su bolsa de color plateado—Que paso—decía frio el Uchiha mientras intentaba controlar su sorpresa.

—Te venía a decir que voy a salir con Matsuri y Gaara, por si querías algo—decía la Hyuga en un susurro.

—No —decía el azabache sin quitarle los ojos de encima—algo más—decía el Uchiha con frialdad.

—No, te veo mañana que descanses y no te esfuerces—decía la Hyuga sumamente sonrojada antes de salir.

El joven Uchiha escucho los pasos de la pelinegra en el pasillo y como baja las escaleras unos momentos después escucho como la puerta se cerraba…

—_se veía muy guapa y va a salir con ese pesado que mal gusto pero bueno le gustaba Naruto—_pensó el Uchiha.

Así pasaron varios minutos y el Uchiha se percató que no podía sacar la idea de ese pesado asiéndole ojitos a la Hyuga…

—suspiro—No es en serios—se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro antes de levantarse de la cama, abrió la puerta y comenzó a revisar las demás de cámaras de la casa para encontrar la de Gaara, después de tres intentos dio con la recamara del Kasekage era una recamara grande con una cama amplia de colchas color beis y almohadas rojas, a ambos lados de la cama una mesita de noche del lado derecho tenía una lámpara y una fotografía de Gaara con sus hermanos y en la del lados izquierdo una maseta con flores y una foto de su alumna con el sosteniendo un oso grande de peluche, Sasuke vio esa foto y puso cara de entre riza y nauseas, rodo los ojos y se giró al lado derecho donde estaba un gran armario de pared entera, el azabache sin ningún temor abrió y armario y empezó a buscar algún kimono decente para él pues los del Kasekage eran cafés y verdes solo algunos azul marino y entonces lo vio escondido al final un Kimono azul oscuro casi tirando a negro lo tomo y cerro el closet, salió de la habitación y fue a cambiarse a la suya, el joven Uchiha salió vestido del cuarto, por la ventana y se arrojó a la noche….

Con Hinata

La joven camino por las atascadas calles de la arena detrás de Gaara y Matsuri que disimuladamente iban tomados de las manos, Matsuri le había comentado que se encontrarían con Takumi en la entrada del festival que estaba muy cerca, a lo lejos la joven pelinegra distinguió a un muchacho alto de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que vestía un kimono verde oscuro que la saludaba con entusiasmo…

—Hola chicos—saludo el pelinegro

—Hola—le dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno Takumi-chan te la encargo mucho ¿si?—le decía la castaña con entusiasmo, mientras señalaba a la Hyuga.

—Siempre es un honor ser el guardia de una princesa—decía el joven con galantería a la Hyuga mientras extendía una mano para que la ojiperla la tomara.

—Gracias—decía con un susurro la pelinegra mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y colocaba con delicadeza su blanca mano en la del joven ninja.

—Nos vemos después en la casa Hinata-chan—decía como ultimo la castaña antes de comenzar a caminar con el kasekage rumbo a los juegos y perderse entre la multitud.

—Hinata-chan tu no andas con ese petulante verdad—decía el pelinegro mirándola con entusiasmo, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la Hyuga y caminan.

—No, siento mucho haberte dicho esa mentira pero no quería que se molestara tiene muy poca paciencia y no me agrada ni un poquito su carácter pero es buena persona—decía despacio y con timidez la Hyuga.

—No te preocupes y te agradezco que hayas aceptado salir con migo hoy—decía el joven mientras la jalaba asía un juego.

La Hyuga y el joven ninja estuvieron paseando de puesto en puesto sin percatarse de la presencia de un Uchiha furioso y herido en su ego los seguía de cerca, el joven le había ganado un oso de peluche en un juego y Hinata estaba sumamente contenta con los halagos y comentarios del joven ninja, de repente se escuchó el anuncio de los fuegos artificiales y junto con la multitud corrieron al centro de la calle para verlos como dios manda, el Uchiha no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho en toda la velada pero aprovecho que había mucha gente para quedar lo más cerca posible de la pareja y escuchar su conversación…

—Hinata mira ya empezaron—decía el ojiverde señalándole una gran explosión de color rojo.

—Vaya que hermoso—susurro la Hyuga admirada con la pirotecnia.

—Nunca tanto como tú—le dijo el joven bajando la mirada y viéndola a la cara.

—Gracias—decía la Hyuga bajando también su rostro y regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

—Hinata-chan te puedo robar un beso—decía el ojiverde entrelazando su mano con la de la Hyuga y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—No Takumi, eres muy lindo pero no me gustas perdona—le decía la Hyuga sumamente sonrojada intentando soltar su agarre y alejarse un poco.

El joven fue más rápido y con su mano suelta la tomo por la cintura y la jalo asía si, siendo separados únicamente por unos escasos centímetros, la Hyuga estaba en shock y no sabía que hacer mientras observaba como el joven acercaba su labios a los de ella, cuando vio una mano blanca en medio de su cara y la del joven…

—Tks que poco orgullo tienes si la piensas forzar a besarte—decía con frialdad y furia el azabache, mientras que con su otra mano lo empujaba lejos de la Hyuga.

—Tú no te metas creo que si ella quisiera impedirlo lo aria—decía frustrado el ojiverde.

—Callate—decía el Uchiha mientras lo miraba con el sharingan activado dejando al joven clavado en el suelo —vámonos—dijo como último el Uchiha antes de tomar la mano de la Hyuga y llevársela consigo.

Caminaron rápido entre la multitud, hasta ir a las afueras de la villa, donde el Uchiha la cargo colina arriba de un risco, al llegar observaron un campo de color verde lleno completamente de unos botones color blanco, el Uchiha bajo a la pelinegra con cuidado y se sentó entre las flores esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, la pelinegra se sentó con curia alado del joven; se quedaron en silencio, observando, como el aire mecía los indefensos botones…

—Gracias—susurro la Hyuga, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Hmp—dijo el Uchiha sin percatarse de que su acompañante derramaba lágrimas.

—Disculpa lo que dije de ti—decía entre cortada la pelinegra para posterior mente abraza sus rodillas y esconde su cara en ellas dejándole paso libre a su llanto silencioso.

—Hmp—dijo el Uchiha mientras se giraba a mirarla y se encontró con la imagen de una frágil joven abrazando sus rodillas acallando su llanto—Tks que molestia—dijo el pelinegro antes de pasar uno de sus brazos detrás de la Hyuga y la jalaba más cerca de el para abrazarla como dios manda, la Hyuga se sobre salto al sentir la acción del Uchiha, pero luego se acomodó en su hombro y se dejó consolar por el.

—Un Hyuga llorando algo digno de verse—decía con frialdad el Uchiha.

—Se rie—No eres el único que se sorprende Shino y Kiba también lo pensaron—susurro—por eso mi padre piensa que soy una deshonra para el clan—suspiro—y siempre dice que mi hermana es la mejor—decía la pelinegra antes de acomodarse mejor en el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó callado percatándose de ese comentario y entendiendo perfectamente lo que se sentía, más sin embargo ni su orgullo ni él se lo comentarían a la ojiperla.

—Gracias Sasuke-san—susurro la pelinegra cuando sintió que ya podía dejar de llorar, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Hmp—dijo sin soltarla.

En el firmamento se empieza a apreciar la tenue luz de la luna llena que ilumina, toda la aldea de la arena, de repente uno a uno los botones se empiezan a abrirse, mostrando bellas flores de color blanco con matices azules, la Hyuga mira maravillada este evento y como si fuera una niña sonríe como si le acabaran de dar un hermoso regalo, si pensarlo se levanta y camino unos pasos para seguir observando cómo se abren los capullos, se percata de que hay un capullo muy pequeño escondido entre unas flores y que no se ha abierto por que no recibía la luz, Hinata suelta una risita y con cuidado mueve las flores dejando entrar la luz a el pequeño capullo que se abre ante sus ojos, la Hyuga estaba tan maravillada que no se percató de que el Uchiha también se había levantado y que la había observado todo el rato…

—Que simple eres—decía el Uchiha mientras formaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Siempre he pensado que mi simpleza es mi mejor cualidad—decía la Hyuga mientras se enderezaba y le regalaba al Uchiha una sonrisa sincera.

—Hmp—decía el Uchiha con normalidad.

La Hyuga se acerca hasta él y quedan frente a frente…

—Gracias por todo Sasuke-san—decía la pelinegra viéndolo a los ojos y regalándole otra sonrisa.

El Uchiha no lo resistió y la abrazo por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su cuello, la pelinegra se sobresaltó por la acción del azabache, más sin embargo correspondió el abrazo y al igual que el Uchiha recargo su cabeza en su cuello respirando su aroma…

—Hinata ya es tarde—decía el Uchiha recobrando la compostura y su normal tono frio.

—Si vámonos—le dijo la ojiperla mientras empieza a caminar.

El Uchiha la alcanzo y la cargo de nuevo, una vez que estuvieron cerca de la villa la bajo y la tomo de la mano, caminaron por la calle de la mano viendo como la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus casas, los dos iban metidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban y no se percataron de cuando habían llegado a la casa de Kasekage, entraron y subieron las escaleras con calma, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra y se detuvieron frente a esta, fue cuando el Uchiha se percató de que sus manos estaba entrelazadas…

—Sé que lo he repetido mucho hoy… pero ..gracias—le decía la ojiperla con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas.

—Hmp, que descanses—dijo sin darle mucha importancia el ojinegro cuando se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de la pelinegra—fue un accidente—decía mientras le soltaba la mano con cuidado.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió la Hyuga, sin saber bien porque lo hiso, jalo solo un poco a Uchiha de la muñeca para que estuviera un poco mas cerca de ella y con un sonrojo sorprendente en las mejillas le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla al azabache—que descanses—le dijo como ultimo la ojiperla antes de entrar a su habitación dejando a un Sasuke pasmado en la puerta…


End file.
